<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsession by LeastExpected_Archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514994">Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist'>LeastExpected_Archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, M/M, Rape, Sex, Slash, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By Silver15.</p><p>Elladan has always been in love with his twin, but Elrohir has no idea of his brother's feelings towards him and is involved in a secret, serious relationship with Glorfindel. When Elladan finds the two in a compromising situation, he finally snaps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elladan/Elrohir (Tolkien), Elrohir/Glorfindel (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Least Expected</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected">Least Expected</a>, which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile">Least Expected collection profile</a>.</p><p>Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. I just own the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Elladan paced up and down the bedroom he shared with his twin brother Elrohir. It was growing late, and his father had retired to bed almost an hour ago.<br/>
"Where is Elrohir?" he growled under his breath. His brother had disappeared two hours ago, leaving Elladan to sit with their father and Arwen. Glorfindel had disappeared not long after, telling Elrond that he felt very tired and he wished to have an early night.<br/>
Elladan knew that Elrohir had been acting strangely for a few weeks now, ever since they had arrived back in Rivendell. He often slipped away during the day, telling his twin nothing except that he wished to be alone. And at night, Elladan would often wake up to find Elrohir's bed empty.  When he asked Elrohir what was going on, the elf would laugh and shrug it off or else come up with a totally unbelievable excuse for his absence.<br/>
The oldest elf twin stopped in the middle of the room and thought for a moment. Slipping out, both during the day and at night, being unusually secretive, looking tired in the morning, but also extremely happy. Could it be...that Elrohir had taken a lover? At first Elladan tried to laugh it off and forget about it. But he couldn't and the more he thought about it, the more it began to make sense. In a sudden burst of anger, he kicked the bedside table, sending it crashing to the floor. The vase that had been standing on it, smashed. Elrohir could not have taken a lover. Because Elrohir was his.<br/>
Elladan had been in love with his twin brother for many years, yet he had never told Elrohir of his true feelings, mainly because he was scared that his twin would reject him. It seemed safer to love after him from afar, and since Elrohir had never been particularly interested in women either, Elladan had had very little reason to be jealous. While in the wild, they spent all their time together and they were very affectionate towards each other, but Elladan knew that Elrohir had absolutely no idea of his true feelings towards him. But if Elrohir had taken a lover, that changed everything. He couldn't bear to think of his object of desire in the arms of another. Elrohir was his. He would always be his.</p><p>
Elladan walked over to the door, his mind made up. It was no good. He had to find out where Elrohir was. He couldn't believe that he was right, but he had to know once and for all. He went past his father's room and Glorfindel's room quietly, knowing that there was no possible way he could explain what he was doing if they were to wake up. However, no sound came from either of them. He hurried down to the main hall and slipped outside into the grounds. Elrohir had told him many a time that he liked lying outside; looking up at the stars and Elladan knew that his brother was out there somewhere.<br/>
Slowly, taking care to keep to the shadows, he walked around the grounds until he heard what he was listening out for. A quiet laugh, coming from one of the clearings. Elladan recognised the laugh as his brothers and, clenching his fists in a jealous rage, he made his way over, not sure what he was going to see, but quite certain that he was not going to like it. However, nothing could have prepared him for the sight, which greeted him.</p><p>
Lying in the clearing, holding each other tightly, were Elrohir and Glorfindel. Both were completely naked, their clothes in a pile not far from them. Elrohir had his head resting on Glorfindel's chest and the Elf Lord was stroking his long dark hair. It was clear that they had just been making love. Trying desperately to control his rage, Elladan crouched behind a tree and waited. Soon he heard Glorfindel give a small sigh.<br/>
"I hate having to keep our relationship secret," he said softly. "I miss you when you go off hunting orcs with Elladan. Then whenever you return we have to keep lying to everyone and sneaking around like this. I want them to know, Elrohir. We've been hiding our relationship for five years and I think it is time we told your family"<br/>
"So do I" Elrohir reassured him. "I will tell them soon. But I want Elladan to know first. He is sure to take it hard, being my twin and everything. I will tell him soon, I promise. I love you Glorfindel"<br/>
"And I love you Elrohir. Do you have to go back yet?"<br/>
"No" Elrohir whispered suggestively. "Elladan will probably be asleep by now. I can stay a while longer"<br/>
Feeling sick with anger, Elladan slipped away from the lovers and began to walk back to his room. As he walked, a tear slid down his cheek and he brushed it away angrily.<br/>
"You are not going to get away with this Elrohir," he swore quietly. "I will make you mine if it is the very last thing I do"</p><p>
The next morning, Elladan woke up to find that Elrohir had awoken and left before him, no doubt wanting to see Glorfindel before breakfast. As he remembered what he had seen the night before, his feelings of rage came back, this time stronger than before. How dare Elrohir take Glorfindel as his lover? How dare he betray him like that?<br/>
Breakfast was a very quiet affair. Elladan avoided looking at or talking to either Elrohir or Glorfindel and he only spoke to his father if Elrond asked him a question. The one time he did glance at Elrohir at the corner of his eye, his could see that his twin looked confused about the way he was acting.<br/>
"Are you feeling all right today, Elladan?" his father asked finally. "You are not eating much and you seem very quiet"<br/>
"I am fine father" Elladan replied. "I just did not sleep well last night. I took a late night walk around the grounds" he added slowly. Elrohir paled visibly and looked briefly at Glorfindel, who looked equally worried. Elladan pushed his plate away and stood up.<br/>
"I think I will go to my room for a while, father," he said. "I have a bit of a headache. Maybe a rest will help" Elrond nodded and the oldest elf twin left the room without a word to Elrohir or Glorfindel.</p><p>
Up in his room, Elladan stood by the window, looking out over Rivendell. He hadn't lied to his father, he really hadn't slept well and he did have a headache. But even worse were the pictures in his head, pictures that just would not go away. He couldn't help wondering if he was going mad.<br/>
"Elladan" Someone asked quietly, from behind him. He turned round to see Elrohir standing there. Alone.<br/>
"I came to see if you were all right," his brother continued, taking a step into the room and shutting the door behind him. "And to explain about last night"<br/>
"There is nothing to explain" Elladan said angrily, sitting on his bed and glaring at the wall. "I saw you. You and Glorfindel, together. Five years he said you had been together. You kept it from me for all that time. Why?"<br/>
"I...I am not sure" Elrohir sat down beside Elladan and put a hand on his arm. "I suppose I knew that you were going to be upset about it and I honestly did not want to hurt you. You were not supposed to find out like that" Gently he reached out to touch his older brother's cheek and Elladan saw his chance. He grabbed Elrohir's wrist and held it tightly. Then he leant forward and kissed his twin hard on the lips.<br/>
"Elladan, I don't know what is wrong with you" Elrohir said in disgust as he drew back. "But stop this now"<br/>
"No" Elladan gave him an evil smile. "You are mine, Elrohir. Not Glorfindel's. But if you allow him to have you, then I am going to have you too"<br/>
He pushed his twin down onto the bed and sat astride him. Sensing that he was about to scream, Elladan took the knife from his belt and held it in front of him.<br/>
"Please don't make me use this, Elrohir," he begged. "Just lay still and be quiet, there's a good little elf"<br/>
Quickly, he began to undress his brother, a difficult task since Elrohir's arms were pined to his side and he was unable to move. Elrohir just lay there, making no effort to make Elladan's task any easier, but not fighting him either. Silent tears leaked from his eyes and spilled onto his cheeks as Elladan ran a gentle hand down his bare chest to the top of his trousers. He unfastened them and pulled them off, dumping them on the floor with Elrohir's cloak and shirt. He found, much to his satisfaction, that Elrohir was semi-hard already.<br/>
"So" he said with a smirk. "It seems that you do want this after all"<br/>
"I do not want this" Elrohir said firmly. "Let me go"<br/>
"That is not what your body is saying" Elladan said, gripping his brothers penis firmly and moving his hand up and down, running his thumb across the head. It grew harder under his touch and after a few minutes, Elrohir's body tensed and he released himself over his brother's hand. Elladan looked at him and smirked again, as Elrohir began crying harder, now completely humiliated.<br/>
"Stop crying, you baby" Elladan spat. "Get on your front. Now!"<br/>
He got off Elrohir, allowing his twin to roll onto his front. Then he dropped his own trousers and lay on top of his twin, at last having the chance to feel flesh on flesh. Finding his target, he pushed his erection into the body beneath him, taking no care to be gentle. Elrohir cried out and Elladan pushed his head against his pillow to stop him making a noise. Then he began thrusting roughing in and out, ravaging his brother's body, until at last he climaxed, emptying his seed into his twin brother.<br/>
He rolled off Elrohir and attempted to get his breath back. Elrohir looked up hesitantly, his face pale and streaked with tears. Sensing that Elladan was not going to stop him, he rolled off the bed, grabbed his clothes and fled from the room. And as Elladan watched him go, the real horror of what he had done finally hit him. He had forced himself on his own brother, all because of his stupid obsession and his jealousy. He had at last got the one thing he had wanted for years, but in the process he had lost the most important person in his world. His twin brother. Tears of sadness fell from his eyes as he realised that Elrohir would never forgive him for this. Just like he would never forgive himself...</p><p>
The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>